


Rekindling the Flame

by LadyKeren



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Reality, Canon Rewrite, Character Death Fix, Character Death In Dream, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Family, Gen, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKeren/pseuds/LadyKeren
Summary: Simba cannot wait to become king of the Pridelands. However, in the midst of his training, he nearly loses his dad in a stampede which causes him to feel like a disappointment and fall into a deep depression, leading him to run away. His spirits are boosted by two new friends, but he still struggles to deal with the emotional wounds. Alternate version of the movie.
Relationships: Mufasa/Sarabi (The Lion King), Nala/Simba (The Lion King)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Rekindling the Flame

**Author's Note:**

> The Lion King and its characters are owned by Walt Disney, not me. However, I do own the OC Penda, so if you steal her, we will have a big problem. This story is one I’ve wanted to write for years. It’s a gift to my 9-year-old self and anyone who has had trouble accepting Mufasa’s tragic end. Every time I watch the events leading up to his death I keep thinking, “Why did he have to crawl up the wall when he knew he was in no condition to leap up like Simba or Kiara did when they were in similar situations (which I know he is more than capable of when healthy), thus walking right into Scar’s trap?” Well, this story explores what if he had exercised better judgment and my interpretation of how the events would unfold thereafter. I’ll be using dialogue from the actual movie mixed with some of my own. Although based on the ’94 movie, I will also toss in a couple of LG characters for the sole purpose of this plot. Rated PG for language. Feedback is much appreciated, but rude comments and outrageous demands are not welcome.

Penda wandered out of the den she shared with Mufasa, Sarabi and the other lionesses for a quick morning stroll, her chestnut colored fur being darkened by the sunset. Aside from a herd of antelope eating grass in the meadow, she was mostly alone, which was the way she liked it. _‘I know it won’t last for long, with the presentation of Simba to begin soon. I do look forward to it, though.’_ A small smile formed on her lips at being able to share such an important moment with Mufasa and his queen. _‘They truly deserve the honor. They have been so good to me, which is more than I can say for Scar. Such a self-absorbed, despicable…’_

The teen lioness quickly shook her head to prevent Scar from entering her mind, knowing it had the potential to spoil her mood to the extent where she couldn’t properly enjoy the ceremony. _‘Can’t have that, now, can I?’_ Instead, she directed her gaze towards the feasting creatures with a longing look in her eyes, her stomach rumbling. _‘Hmm…I wonder if I should go on a quick hunt when there is a potential meal just several feet away from me.’_ She slowly proceeded to approach the herd, then stopped short as doubts arose within her. _‘I would be cutting it close, not to mention Papa wouldn’t want me to do that before the ceremony ends. They should witness it as well. I’ll wait.’_

“It’s a beautiful day, isn’t it?” a cheerful sounding, female’s voice suddenly asked.

Penda felt her ears and the tuft on her tail twitching at the unexpected voice. “Huh? Who said that?” she asked, tearing her eyes off the antelope and looking around, sniffing out the source of the one who spoke. _‘Here I thought I was by myself, save for the antelope, but obviously not.’_ She frowned when she didn’t see anyone. Was she going crazy? But it couldn’t be. _‘Weird. I know what I heard.’_

There was a rustling sound in the grass that made Penda peer down sharply. From what little light that shone from the early morning sky, she was able to make out a shadow, but it disappeared just as quickly, letting out a soft giggle. Penda groaned in frustration and brought up a paw to rub the bridge of her nose. She inhaled a deep breath, exhaling before saying in a calm, but no-nonsense voice, “Whoever you are, you’re trying my patience. Now reveal yourself if you are serious about having a conversation…unless you want to be eaten.”

The figure shuddered and emerged into full view as ordered, clearly not finding the idea of becoming Penda’s breakfast appealing. “Down here, by your left front paw.”

Penda glanced over to her left, her look of annoyance being replaced by a curious frown upon noticing a tiny lizard. She felt her heart melting and a pang of guilt striking it for not doing a better job at remaining patient. “Well, aren’t you a cutie. I’m Penda. What’s your name?”

The lizard’s face turned bright red at the compliment and she froze at the level of kindness in Penda’s eyes hidden in her fierce exterior. _‘To think I was almost lizard chow…’_ She cleared her throat. “Well, thank you. I’m Kinyonga,” she responded. “What a nice name you have. May I call you Penny for short?”

Penda gave an amused chuckle. “Sure you can. I like it!”

“I’m so happy.” Kinyonga then looked thoughtful as she figured an apology was in order. “Did I scare you before? If I did, sorry.”

Penda smiled kindly at the reptilian beast before shaking her head. “Perhaps a bit, but I should have handled it better. To answer your earlier question, yes, it is beautiful, especially the sunrise.” Her smile faded and was replaced by a look of concern. “What are you doing out here by yourself? Do your parents know where you are?”

Kinyonga gave the teen lioness a “don’t be silly” look. “Nah, they don’t mind. They told me they want me to be able to fend for myself even though I just hatched. As a chameleon, I can blend in and even hide when I have to.”

Penda nodded. “I see. Well, that makes sense. In fact, my situation isn’t much different from yours in terms of my upbringing, although not to the same extent.”

“Really?”

“Yes. It’s a long story, though, and it would take time we don’t have to tell you. I will later, though, I promise.” Penda looked almost wistful and a glint of sadness flickered in her silver-blue eyes for a brief moment.

The chameleon’s eyes brightened. She had wanted to know more, but opted not to pry. “That would be great! And just so you know, I’m also out here for the ceremony. I didn’t want to be late.”

Penda got a knowing look on her face as if she had been aware all along. “That makes two of us.”

Kinyonga let out a gleeful giggle. “How cool! That means we can go to Pride Rock together…but only if you want to.” The enthusiasm disappeared from her voice at the last statement, as if she were afraid Penda would say no.

Penda gave a warm smile to reassure the chameleon. “Oh, that’s no problem at all. I’m enjoying your company very much, and I would feel better if you stayed with me.”

Kinyonga looked uncomfortable at the concern for a moment before her face lit up. “Oh yay!” She snuggled into the fur on the lioness’ paw. “Mmm, you’re so nice and soft.”

Penda blinked and then chuckled a bit. “You’re too cute,” she commented through her laughter. A light blue butterfly flew by the duo. Before Penda could make a move to pounce at it, Kinyonga’s long, sticky tongue shot out, grabbed the insect and pulled it into her mouth, swallowing it whole. Penda gulped, then chuckled awkwardly. “Well then…at least someone gets to have breakfast this morning,” she remarked wryly.

“Yup,” the chameleon agreed proudly. “I just love catching butterflies, don’t you?”

“I do, actually.”

_*Insert song begins*_

[ _Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba_ ](https://genius.com/Carmen-twillie-circle-of-life-lyrics#note-1345735) _  
_ [ _Sithi uhm ingonyama_ ](https://genius.com/Carmen-twillie-circle-of-life-lyrics#note-1345739) _  
  
_ [ _Nants ingonyama bagithi baba  
Sithi uhhmm ingonyama  
Ingonyama_ ](https://genius.com/Carmen-twillie-circle-of-life-lyrics#note-1718643) _  
  
_ [ _Siyo Nqoba_ ](https://genius.com/Carmen-twillie-circle-of-life-lyrics#note-1345740) _  
Ingonyama  
_ [ _Ingonyama nengw' enamabala_ ](https://genius.com/Carmen-twillie-circle-of-life-lyrics#note-1718654) _  
  
From the day we arrive on the planet  
And blinking, step into the sun  
There is more to see than can ever be seen  
More to do than can ever be done  
  
_ [ _There is far too much to take in here_ ](https://genius.com/Carmen-twillie-circle-of-life-lyrics#note-19033116) _  
More to find than can ever be found  
But the sun rolling high  
Through the sapphire sky  
Keeps great and small on the endless round_

_Chorus (x2)_ _  
  
_ [ _It's the Circle of Life  
And it moves us all  
Through despair and hope  
Through faith and love  
'Til we find our place  
On the path unwinding  
In the circle  
The Circle of Life_ ](https://genius.com/Carmen-twillie-circle-of-life-lyrics#note-2122723)

_*Insert song ends*_

The sun then rose, producing a bright glare Penda had to lower her head to avoid. From the corner of her eye, she saw that the antelope had stopped feasting and were beginning to leave the area. _‘Huh?’_ Eyes shifting in curiosity, she glanced up to see large groups of different animals trotting across the Pride Lands, and the edges of her muzzle twitched when it suddenly dawned on her the reason why. She peered down at Kinyonga, who was still snuggling in her fur. “Well, well, my friend, as much as I hate to end your fun, I think we should make our way to Pride Rock right about now.”

“Hmm, you’re right. Wouldn’t want to be late to see the king, queen and their new son,” responded Kinyonga. She heaved a blissful sigh whilst crawling off the lioness’ paw.

Penda laughed a bit, endeared by the reptile’s enthusiasm. “Definitely not. Come. Get on my back.” She sprawled out to make it easier for Kinyonga to climb on. _‘Huh…how did I let myself be reduced to this?’_

“Okay!” The tiny lizard slowly creeped onto Penda’s back, settling herself in the midst of it and heaving a contented sigh. _‘I hope I don’t fall asleep up here. That would be bad. But her fur feels so good…oh stop it! You’re going to an important event.’_ She stretched her body out to keep from becoming _too_ relaxed. “Okay, I’m ready.”

Penda grinned while rising up on all fours, then swatted a flying beetle away with her tail. “Good. Let’s get going. Make sure you’re secure. I don’t want you falling off.” 

“Don’t worry, I’m nice and snug. I don’t wanna fall off, either.” Kinyonga wrapped her front legs around Penda in a firm but gentle hold, being careful not to strangle her.

The lioness cub looked taken aback at the sudden maneuver at first, then her muzzle relaxed into a grin. “Excellent.” She then walked through the tall grass to cross the grazing field, passing several meerkats stooping on their knees and two leopards perched on rocks. Her body tensed up a bit, but she managed a light nod of acknowledgement, and kept going, maintaining a sizable distance between herself and the elephants.

Kinyonga gazed at the waterfall with a mesmerized look in her eyes as she soaked up the air. _‘Oh, so pretty.’_ Tearing her eyes away from the flowing stream, she spotted a herd of gazelles leaping across the field. “Wow, just look at those gazelles go. They must be excited, like me.”

Penda shot a quick glance at the prancing creatures before tilting her head slightly. “Perhaps.” Her muzzle quirked up on both ends upon noticing her and Kinyonga’s whereabouts, not to mention they had several minutes to spare. “Well, you’re in luck, because we’re here.”

“Really?” The chameleon’s eyes flitted around as if she wanted to make sure Penda wasn’t pulling her tail. A pang of guilt struck her heart for even _thinking_ such a thing, but she couldn’t help it. She lit up like a Christmas tree when she spotted the massive rock formation several feet away. “You’re right! I’m so happy!”

“I thought you would be.” Penda stopped as a family of giraffes walked past her, scrunching up her nose in thought. “So, are you all right with remaining here? Or would you like to be a little closer?”

“A little closer, please. It would be like sitting in the front row.” Kinyonga gave her best pleading eyes, despite the fact that the lioness cub couldn’t see them.

Penda let out an amused chuckle. “All right, then.” She continued walking with the tiny lizard in tow, stopping just three feet away from the cliff, on the opposite side of the giraffes. “Is this close enough?”

Kinyonga’s eyes oozed with excitement. “You bet!”

Penda chuckled again. “Good.” Her expression grew serious as she noticed the arrival of all Pride Land creatures and a large, muscular lion standing atop the legendary peak. “The king is here.”

“Great!” As if on cue, Kinyonga fell silent and stretched her head out slightly to get a better look, awe immediately crossing her features. “I see him!” She kept her tone hushed, although her eyes still sparkled with joy. _‘I can’t believe it! I’m nearly face to face with the king!'_

Mufasa had gold-colored fur, a brown nose, brown paws, reddish eyes, a reddish mane, and a brown colored tuft on the end of his tail. His underbelly, paws and muzzle were beige, accompanied with black whiskers. He gazed into the heavens with a solemn expression etched on his features, appearing stoic as a gentle breeze blew at his mane and whiskers. _‘Father, my reign is in honor of you.’_ From the corner of his eye, he saw Zazu flying in his direction, prompting him to look away from the sky to look down at him. The hornbill perched in front of him and gave a respectful bow, eliciting a warm smile from Mufasa.

A gray colored, white-haired baboon with yellow eyes tiptoed through the crowd of animals, using his bakora staff as a walking aid. His face was covered with navy blue, pale blue, and red paint. The animals tipped their heads in respect and admiration for him, stepping aside to give him more room. He smiled as he approached Pride Rock. Carefully climbing onto the boulder, he used it as a step to get onto the peak, pulling himself up and making his way towards the king.

Mufasa’s smile widened upon seeing his dear friend, and he got into a sitting position. The baboon bowed before wrapping his arms around the lion, who reciprocated the action.

Kinyonga felt her heart turning into mush at the scene. “Aww, that’s so sweet. The king seems so nice.”

“He is,” confirmed Penda. “Very sweet and kind, so is his wife, not to mention Rafiki, the baboon you see.”

“I can tell.” Kinyonga paused whilst looking thoughtful, then her eyes were filled with curiosity as she inquired, “You know King Mufasa?”

For a moment, the lioness cub looked slightly surprised before her muzzle curled up good-naturedly. “Yes, I do. He’s basically my adopted dad.”

Kinyonga’s eyes went wide, bulging out a bit. “Oh wow! You’re so lucky!” she exclaimed in a loud whisper.

Another giggle escaped the teen lioness. “I suppose I am, especially at the time he showed up in my life. It hadn’t been the same for the past 2 years, but in a good way. Another long story to be saved for later. “

Kinyonga looked sheepish at the lioness’ indirect way of saying, _‘I don’t want to talk about it.’_ She nodded. “I get it.” She went quiet as she saw Mufasa and Rafiki exiting the peak, a curious frown forming on her features. _‘I wonder where they could be going. Really nosy of me, huh?’_ Her face turned as red as a tomato, for she was clearly embarrassed. Exhaling lightly, she asked in an earnest tone, “Will you introduce me to King Mufasa sometime? And Queen Sarabi?”

“Oh, absolutely! Right after the presentation, I promise. They always like to know who my friends are.” Penda playfully rolled her eyes at that.” In fact, I’m heading into the cave right now, and you’ll get to see the newborn cub, too.” A flicker of concern briefly appeared on her features as her mind landed on Sarabi. _‘I hope Mama isn’t having too much trouble.’_ Her stomach twisted in knots at the thought.

Kinyonga’s heart burst with joy and her eyes sparkled. It was all she could do not to get on two legs and start dancing as well. “Ooo, goody! Let’s go!”

“You got it.” Penda headed over to the den, her heart pounding the entire time. The chameleon felt the lioness’ body stiffen whilst snaking her front legs around her once again, which made her frown a bit. _‘Weird.’_ Stretching her body out, she made herself invisible.

(Mufasa’s den)

Mufasa and Rafiki stood next to the queen, watching as she cradled the newborn cub and peered down at him with a loving look in her eyes. His eyes slowly fluttered open to stare into hers, making her heart swell with pride. She turned to her mate, giving him a smile. The couple exchanged a nuzzle, and Sarabi bent over to the baby cub and gave him a slow lick across his forehead, then smiled down at him.

Penda walked in several seconds later, letting out a huge sigh of relief to see that Sarabi was perfectly fine. _‘Geez, I worry too much.’_ Putting on her best pokerface, she went over to the older lioness and gave her an affectionate head rub, absorbing the warmth that exuded from her. “Mama.”

Smiling, Sarabi glanced sideways at the teen lioness, returning the gesture. “Penda,” she responded with just as much tenderness.

Penda then leaned over to take a peek at the baby cub, who gazed up at her with a curious look in his reddish colored orbs. She felt as if she would melt into a puddle. “Oh, he’s so precious! And he looks just like you, Papa,” she opined, facing Mufasa with her last statement.

Mufasa merely smiled at the observation. “Indeed he is, and so are you.”

Penda’s cheeks turned bright red. “Awww.” She walked over to the king lion, rubbing her head against his. Chuckling, he brought up a front paw to rub the top of her head, eliciting a contented sigh from the teen.

Rafiki cleared his throat loudly, making the trio of lions turn to face him. “As much as I hate to interrupt your bonding, there _is_ work to be done, not to mention the Pride Landers are waiting,” he reminded them with a half amused, half stern expression on his face.

Penda looked sheepish, lowering her eyes in shame. “Oops, my bad. Carry on.” She stepped back a little to give Rafiki room to walk pass.

The elderly mandrill smiled. “No worries.” He held his staff over the cub, shaking it over his head. The cub swatted at the baobab fruit, as if protesting the action. Rafiki removed a fruit from his staff and cracked it open, dipping his finger in its juice. He then smeared it on the cub’s forehead, scooped up a bit of sand and sprinkled it, causing the cub to sneeze.

At this point Penda was misty-eyed, and a lump the size of a pebble lodged in her throat, which she swallowed. “What a darling,” she managed to choke out.

Mufasa and Sarabi exchanged another nuzzle, wearing proud smiles whilst Rafiki picked up the cub. He exited the cave, and the two lion monarchs followed, along with Penda, who returned to her spot near the giraffes.

Rafiki stepped onto the peak, as did Mufasa and Sarabi. They beamed with pride as the mandrill stepped forward and held out their cub for all animal subjects to see. “I now present to you Prince Simba, the newborn son of King Mufasa and Queen Sarabi!” he announced.

The giraffes gave deep bows, the elephants trumpeted, the zebras galloped, the birds chirped and the monkeys screeched in delight. A large ray shone down from the heavens onto the cub’s forehead to bless him, which widened the smiles of the two lions.

The display of adoration caused another lump to form in Penda’s throat. She felt tears welling up in her eyes and rolling down her cheeks, but she merely lowered her head to allow them to land in the grass, mentally sighing in relief. _‘Thank the Pride Lands there’s no one close enough to see. It would be mortifying. But I can’t help it if the presentation is so beautiful.’_ In an attempt to compose herself, she sucked in a deep breath, exhaling through her nostrils. A frown replaced her formerly somber expression upon noticing her back felt a tad lighter. _‘That’s funny. Kinyonga didn’t say anything about having to leave. Now that I think of it, she has been quiet for a long time and she is quite chatty.’_

The lioness cub sniffed her surroundings, then sniffed the grass, her frown deepening when she picked up a strong stench of her little “friend,” yet couldn’t see her. _‘Where could she have gone off to? It can’t be far since I am able to pick up her scent. Unless she did her invisible act again.’_

Upon hearing Penda’s worried sniffs, Kinyonga rematerialized atop her back, at which the young lioness exhaled a sigh of relief. The chameleon watched the royal family with an awed expression, taking her eyes off of them when she felt a sharp prick in her heart. She gulped at the awkward silence, then her eyes widened as she realized it would be _her_ duty to break it. “I-I’m right here. I didn’t go anywhere.”

“I could tell,” Penda retorted, trying not to let her irritation show whilst a deep frown crossed her features, and her icy blue eyes became icier. Then, with a bit of sass, she asked, “What was up with your disappearing act, hmm?”

The bottom of Kinyonga’s clawed limbs became moist and she let out a nervous giggle. “I-I just thought you, the king and queen would want to be by yourselves. But I could see how close you guys are, and Prince Simba is sooo cute!” She said the last part with a squeal.

Penda’s frown softened considerably as her eyes were filled with understanding, finding it difficult to remain annoyed with the lizard. “Oh. Okay then. How nice of you. And yes, he is.” She spotted the two feline monarchs exiting the peak with Simba in tow, then took a quick gaze around, her muzzle curling up slightly upon noticing the herd of animals scattering. “Would you like me to introduce you now?”

“Yes please!”

Penda laughed a little. “All right. I’m glad you’re excited.” Her voice grew stern as she continued, “However, I want you to stay put. Don’t even _think_ about pulling your previous stunt. Got it?”

Kinyonga mentally winced as the guilt trip over her actions rose inside of her, then a twinkle appeared in her eye. “Yes ma’am! I wanna see him anyway, so why would I do that?”

It was Penda’s turn to give a mental wince. She also looked sheepish, which was a rarity for her. “You do have a point. Take it as a friendly reminder, then. Let’s go.” Leaving her spot in the patch of grass, she made her way to the den, quietly walking inside. Several lionesses appeared to be approaching her, and she gave them a nod in greeting, which they returned. She stopped in her tracks, putting on a neutral expression to camouflage the curious frown that was threatening to materialize on her features. _‘They must be heading off somewhere.’_

“Good morning, Penda,” greeted one of the lionesses. “We’re about to go on a hunt. Do you care to join us? We can give you a few extra pointers to prepare you in the queen’s place, since she’s still recovering from giving birth to Simba.”

Penda cracked a smile at being included by the elder lionesses. She hesitated, as if trying to decide. On the one hand it was tempting, since her first hunt _was_ coming up. _‘Not to mention I **can** use some food right about now…but I don’t want to disappoint Kinyonga.’_ She glanced up at the air, then back at the lionesses. “I would love to, but there is something I must do first, and it can take awhile, so go on without me. I’ll catch up with you later.”

The lioness caught a glimpse of the tiny reptilian figure resting on Penda’s back and then nodded. “All right. We won’t be gone too far, so you’ll be able to find us easily.”

“Sounds good.” Penda wandered a little deeper into the cave, a tiny smile briefly appearing on her muzzle when she saw Mufasa and Sarabi several feet away. “Kinyonga, I know you’re very happy, but be sure to control your excitement just in case baby Simba is sleeping.”

“Got it!” the chameleon agreed, her voice just barely above a whisper.

“Great.” Penda wandered over to the two lions, taking a quick glance at Simba on the way. He was curled up in the queen’s bosom, sound asleep, at which the teen lioness couldn’t help smiling. _‘I can’t say I’m surprised. The excitement from the presentation must have taken a toll on him.’_ She cleared her throat, making them face her. “Mama? Papa? There’s someone I want you to meet.”

Curious smiles formed on the muzzles of both lions, along with the king giving a slight eyebrow raise. “Oh? And who is that?” he asked.

“Kinyonga. She’s a baby chameleon, but it’s amazing how much she can look after herself already.” As if on cue, the lizard crawled off of Penda’s back, down her tail and onto the ground in front of Mufasa and Sarabi. The hairs on the teen lioness’ tail rattled from the tickling sensation. It was all she could do not to yelp, but she heaved a huge sigh of relief upon seeing it was only Kinyonga crawling off of her. “There she is, right in front of you.”

The two feline rulers peered down to see the reptilian creature glancing up at them. They each gave her a warm smile. She managed a bashful smile of her own. “Greetings, Kinyonga. It’s a pleasure to meet you,” said Mufasa.

“How are you doing?” asked Sarabi.

Kinyonga tipped her head down in a respectful bow before looking back up. “Hi! Great, thank you. I’m happy to meet you, too, your highnesses,” she answered in a hushed tone. She smiled shyly, resisting the urge to become starry-eyed.

“I’m glad to hear it.” Sarabi’s smile faded and was replaced by a look of concern as Penda’s introduction replayed in her mind. “Do your parents know you’re in Pride Rock?”

“Yes, I’m sure they must be worried about you,” added Mufasa in a kind, yet paternal tone. _‘There has been peace in the Pride Lands for some time. However, it remains to be seen how long it will remain that way.’_ He looked pensive for a moment.

Kinyonga’s cheeks turned bright red. “Oh yes. They’re fine with me going out on my own as long as I tell them first and I’m careful. They _want_ me to learn to take care of myself and test my skills.”

Mufasa knitted his eyebrows in thought before nodding. “Good. That’s not to say you’re not welcome in my domain, because you are. Anyone who respects the Circle of Life is welcome in Pride Rock.”

“That’s right,” Sarabi agreed, smiling.

A massive burst of flames blazed through the lizard’s heart at the level of kindness displayed to her. _‘The king and queen are even nicer than I thought.’_ She exhaled as a choked-up feeling rose within her throat and looked deep into the two lions’ eyes to see the same amount of warmth in them. “I know you were just worried, and that’s sweet. Thank you so much.”

Mufasa smiled. “My pleasure.”

Penda felt a smile forming on her muzzle as she watched her reptile friend bond with the feline couple. There was no doubt in her mind they would hit it off, but it was still icing on the cake to witness. _‘And here I was afraid she would go invisible or do something equally as embarrassing.’_ She hung her head a little to conceal the shame that manifested in her eyes.

A brief period of silence stretched between the two monarch lions and Kinyonga, with the latter wearing a content expression on her features. Suddenly, it disappeared and was replaced by a thoughtful look. “You’re right, though. I should go now. But I’m happy I got to meet you and Queen Sarabi. It’s a dream come true.”

Mufasa gave another warm smile that made Kinyonga’s heart turn into mush. “It was a joy meeting you as well.” His smile faded as he turned to Penda. “Penda, please see to it that Kinyonga arrives home safely.”

Penda nodded. “Of course, Papa. I will be hunting with the lionesses, so it’s perfect.”

“That’s fine. I’m going to see Scar, but it is only to find out why he didn’t attend the ceremony, so I won’t be long.” There was a hint of displeasure in the elder lion’s tone.

Penda kept her expression nonchalant, but felt her body tense up at the mention of Scar’s name, along with venom spreading throughout her abdomen. A part of her wanted to remark, “Well, his absence is a welcome relief”, but thought better of it. _‘I know Papa still regards him as family, and I have to respect that. Still, something tells me Scar will attempt to do far worse than purposely missing the presentation in the future.’_ Instead, she just nodded. “I hope things don’t turn ugly, although I wouldn’t be surprised if they do.”

Mufasa looked somewhat relieved at how the teen lioness kept her cool, as he more or less expected worse. “Indeed.”

“You’ll do fine, though, I know it.” Penda gave the king a reassuring smile, then glanced down at Kinyonga. “Come, Kinyonga. Let’s get you home.” Again, she sprawled out on the ground.

“Okay!” The lizard crawled onto Penda, letting out a blissful sigh as she settled in the middle of the lioness’ back. “I’m ready.”

“Awesome.” Penda rose on all fours, then walked over to Sarabi and Mufasa, nuzzling them. “I’m going now, Mama and Papa. I’ll see you later. Love you both so much.”

“We love you, too…much more than words can say,” responded Mufasa, returning Penda’s nuzzle.

“That we do.” Sarabi licked the top of Penda’s head, eliciting a giggle from the teen. “Be careful.”

“I will, Mama.” Penda exited the cave with a soft, peaceful smile on her face. At this point, her stomach was pained with hunger, but she knew there were more important matters to take care of first. _‘I can wait. I have before. Even longer than this.’_

(Scar’s den)

Nobi scurried out of his rat hole into the massive cave, sniffing the ground and releasing hunger-filled squeaks. His whiskers began to twitch as a feeling he was being watched engulfed him, causing him to glance up, flitting his eyes about wildly and sniffing the air. Panic filled his eyes upon picking up a stench, and he proceeded to dash towards the exit.

Before the tiny rodent could get very far, a paw slammed down, trapping him in place and picking him up by the tail, dangling him upside down. After releasing a terrified squeak, he stared into the face of a scrawny looking lion with green eyes, auburn fur, a cream underbelly and a black mane. He squirmed and wiggled as if trying to get the lion to release him, but to no avail.

Scar pierced the creature with a gaze of his own, inwardly smirking at the fear in its eyes and its struggle to free itself from his grasp. _‘Not a very satisfying meal, but what better way to ease my foul mood than to have some fun with him?’_ He examined Nobi with a callous expression on his features, which turned into false pity. “Life’s not fair, is it? You see I—well I shall never be king. As punishment for being foolish enough to think someone as puny as yourself could escape me, you will never see the light of day. Adieu.” He opened his jaws wide to gobble up the miniscule beast, his tongue hanging out slightly.

“Didn’t your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?” a familiar voice chided.

Scar turned his head away from the mouse sharply whilst resting down his paw, loosening his hold on the creature and freeing him in the process. Perched before him was Zazu shooting him a disapproving look, at which annoyance crossed his features. He breathed a heavy sigh. “Could you not see I was busy? What do you want?”

“Busy my foot,” scoffed Zazu, clearly not buying it. “Anyway, I’m here to announce that King Mufasa is on his way, so you’d better have a good excuse for missing the ceremony this morning!”

Scar put up a paw as if to dismiss the hornbill’s rebuke, allowing Nobi to scamper back into his hole. “Now look, Zazu, you made me lose my lunch,” he muttered, sounding exasperated.

“You’ll lose more than _that_ when the king gets through with you. I’d suggest saying your prayers for mercy, because he’s mad as a hippo with a hernia!”

A ticklish feeling erupted into Scar’s gut as he pictured the scenario of feeling his elder brother’s wrath. He knew the king could have quite the temper if pushed too far, but never to the extent Zazu described. _‘Then again, it’s likely an exaggeration.’_ His muzzle broke into a sinister toothy grin. “Ooo, I quiver with fear!” he mocked, approaching the hornbill.

Zazu backed away from the prowling lion, his eyes filling with fear at the devilish grin he received. “Now, Scar…Scar, don’t look at me that way…” He let out a pain-filled yelp as he felt jaws and razor-sharp fangs clamping down on him, ensnaring him in Scar’s mouth.

“Scar!” a deep, authoritative voice called.

_‘Blast it!’_ Scar turned around to see Mufasa frowning heavily at him. “Hmm?” he responded, his cheeks puffier than a chipmunk’s and feigning a clueless look.

“Drop him this instant,” the older lion barked with a no-nonsense air about him.

Zazu, who had been suppressing a hacking cough from the suffocation, couldn’t help breathing a sigh of relief upon hearing his master’s voice. “Impeccable timing, your majesty,” he said, his beak poking out of his captor’s muzzle.

Scar spit out Zazu as if he tasted horrible, and glanced up at Mufasa whilst the hornbill rolled around to rid himself of the saliva drenching his feathers. The younger lion plastered a big smile on his face. “Why, if it isn’t my big brother descending from on high to mingle with the commoners. “

Mufasa’s countenance remained firm, obviously not amused by his younger brother’s humor. “Sarabi and I didn’t see you at the presentation of Simba. What do you have to say for yourself?”

Scar peered down at the ground and then glanced back up at his brother, faking a pained expression. “Oh, I didn’t realize it was today. I feel so awful.” He brought up a paw, raking his claws through the stony wall. “It must have slipped my mind,” he finally answered, resting said paw on his forehead for emphasis.

Zazu rolled his eyes at the lion’s dramatics before giving him a hard look. “Yes, well, as slippery as your mind is, as the king’s brother, _you_ should have been first in line!” he quipped, his voice raising a little.

Scar gave a wide amused grin in an attempt to disguise the bout of jealousy boiling inside of him. “I _was_ first in line…until the little hairball was born,” he retorted with a hint of chagrin.

Mufasa’s eyes narrowed slightly as he felt his patience dwindling. “You watch your tongue! That hairball is my son, and your future king. That means it would be in your best interest to cease the disrespect. I won’t stand for it.”

Scar brought a paw up to his face in false shame. “Oh, please forgive my insolence. I really need to practice my curtsy.” He turned away from the king as if telling him to get lost.

Mufasa looked gobsmacked for a second, then an indignant expression appeared on his features. “Don’t turn your back on me, Scar!”

Scar glanced over his shoulder, sneering at the older lion. “Oh no, Mufasa. Perhaps _you_ shouldn’t turn your back on _me._ ” He gave an evil smirk. _‘Now I’ve got him.’_

At that, Mufasa looked as if smoke would rise from his ears. With an angry roar, he charged in front of the younger lion. “Is that a challenge?” he asked, leaning forward so his nose was almost touching Scar’s.

Scar backed away, his smirk faltering at the obvious anger in his elder brother’s eyes. “Temper, temper. I wouldn’t dream of challenging you.”

Zazu tilted his head and quirked an eyebrow. “A pity. Why not?” His eyes were filled with genuine curiosity.

“Well, when it comes to brains, I’ve got the lion’s share, but in terms of brute strength, I’m afraid I’m at the shallow end of the gene pool. He would overpower me for sure. Now if you would excuse me.” Scar exited the den, his lips curling into a small devious grin. _‘Poor pathetic fool. He’s just as naïve as that worthless lioness he calls his adopted daughter.’_

Zazu stared after Scar, then brought up his wing to massage his forehead. He turned to Mufasa with a sympathetic expression on his face. “There’s one in every family, sire. Two in mine.” He perched on the king’s shoulder. “They always manage to ruin special occasions. Not to mention dealing with him is so mentally exhausting.”

“Agreed.” A pensive expression appeared on Mufasa’s features as his mind landed on Penda and how she would have most likely reacted to the situation. He knew he would be lying if he said he didn’t understand her probable anger. _‘However, I must admit I’m happy she isn’t here. It would have taken all my strength to keep her calm.’_ He exhaled a frustrated sigh. It was all he could do not to yank out clumps of his mane as well. “What am I going to do with him?”

Zazu scrunched up his brow in thought, making a “hmm” sound. “He would make a very handsome throw rug,” he proposed with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Zazu!” Mufasa mock-scolded. He tried to keep a straight face, but felt the ends of his muzzle twitching as the beginnings of a laugh developed deep within his gut.

“No, I’m serious. Just think, whenever he gets dirty, you can take him out and beat him.” 

Mufasa tried to suppress the laugh, but it exploded out of him like an erupting volcano whilst he exited the cave. He laughed heartily for several minutes, with Zazu joining in. It relieved the tension headache he had felt forming earlier.

(later)

Dark clouds appeared to blanket the sky, and there was a soft rumbling sound, followed by the beginnings of a light drizzle. A strong breeze blew at the trees across the Pride Lands, rattling the branches. The downpour gradually fell harder, creating ripples in the stream and beating against the leaves like a hopping bunny rabbit.

Rafiki sat behind his large baobab tree with a contemplative expression on his face as he studied all his past paintings. He then turned to admire the newest addition, a lion cub. His lips curled into a proud smile, and his heart was filled with warmth. _‘Hmm, this one turned out quite nicely, if I say so myself. I wonder if King Mufasa will be pleased with the essence I captured. I would say it’s perfect, except for one last thing.’_

The elderly mandrill hummed to himself whilst he picked up the half of the baobab fruit containing scarlet paint. He scooped some on his finger and smeared it across the forehead of the cub painting to signify his anointing. “Simba,” he muttered, cackling a bit. He leaned back a little to take another glance at his handiwork, grinning. _‘Now that’s more like it.’_ His grin faded to be replaced by a meditative expression as he closed his eyes and placed both hands together. _‘Great kings of the past, please watch over Prince Simba and guide him. I also solicit your protection over him and the king.’_

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: All right, that’s it for the first installment of my story. I must admit, some parts were extremely fun to write. I was really worried about screwing up (then again, I always worry about that) and hope I didn’t. I’m eager to know what you guys think of my first attempt at TLK fanfiction. I just ask that you keep it constructive. No rude comments and stuff. Also, the insert song “Circle of Life” does not belong to me, nor does any other song that’s to be featured in later chapters. Anyway, here are some tidbits to minimize confusion. Penda is the equivalent to a 13-year-old human, making her 3 years-old in lion years. Her name means “beloved,” “loved” and “admired” in Swahili, in case you were wondering. Last, but not least, I want to take this moment to thank my best friend dreamtmusic for being my beta. See ya next time!


End file.
